Sensei Uchiha
by Kasi-chan uzumaki
Summary: Una chica caprichosa, Sakura haruno, sus padres le dan a elegir entre 4 hombres para ser sus senseis. pero ninguno le gusta, repentinamente quiere uno que no asistió, sin saber como era decidio ser su alumna ¿Qué le esperara a sakura cuando sepa que es un Adonis? posible lemon 18 two-shot


Maestro-sensei

One-shot… Capitulo Unico – entrenamiento-

-Bueno señorita Haruno, Usted decide ¿A quien quiere como su sensei?- laa pelirrosa volvió a pasear su mirada por los 4 hombres que se encontraban delante suyo para ser su "sensei", la verdad no sabia por que sus padres lo hacien ella era una buena kunoichi, sin embargo su padre un hombre acaudalado y con contactos en todas partes le había dado elegir un sensei con el que se sintiera mas comoda para que mejorara sus habilidades ninjas.

Siguió con el análisis silencioso y por tercera vez lo escaneaba con la mirada, el primera un rubio. Era joven, de hecho el mas joven de los cuatro que estaban ahí, sin embargo pronto lo descarto, tenia cara de tonto, el siguiente era de cabello casi del mismo tono que el rubio menor, sin embarg se podía observar a simple vista que era un poco mas maduro, sin embargo o descarto, es cierto era guapo de hecho era "muy guapo", sin embargo había algo en el que no le convencia, continuo con el siguiente, era un peliplateado un poco mas joven que el anterior pero mas viejo que el primero, calculo que pasaba por los 30 y algo, no le gustaba que escondiera su cara con una ridícula mascara que le tapaba casi la mitad del rostro, el ultimo no tuvo que verlo mucho tiempo para saber que era un pervertido, era de esos viejos ya mayores que se dedican a espiar a las chicas. –no hay nadie que me convenza ¿de verdad estos son todos los que hay disponibles?- pregunto la pelirrosa con un tono de exasperación que hiso que los senseis presentes la miraran con algo de enojo, pero lo disimularon ¿Cómo es que una chica tan linda podía ser tan superficial? Era la pregunta que mas vagaba entre esos hombres.

-señorita, solo están esos cua… espere, hay alguien que por lo visto viene retrasado, no lo conoce todavía y no se si quiera arriesgarse a esperarlo o conocerlo en el entrenamiento.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto la haruno un tanto molesta.

-Sasuke uchiha, señorita- sakura pensó por un momento que ese nombre le sonaba, pero solo bufo y dijo- déjalo, lo elijo a el, prefiero llevarme una sorpresa a tener que estar con ellos…- dijo señalando a los cuatro hombres que se encontraban detrás suyos, tenían cara de indignados ¿ellos, que eran muy respetados y de los mejores sensei, como podía tratarlos asi? Realmente tenían ganas de darles unos buenos golpes a esas chicas pero el organizador, un chico de cabello blanco con lentes que se autollamo Kabuto lo interrumpio.

-Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya, gracias por venir y gastar su tiempo pero la señorita ya ha hecho su elección, les pedimos de la manera mas atenta que se retiren- dijo el peliblanco con cortesía finjida.

000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o00ooo0

Ya era tarde y sakura se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento numero 3, era uno de los que estaban a cargo el clan haruno.

-¿Quién se cree ese idiota?- dijo la haruno maldiciendo al aire – tenia ½ hora de retraso, suspiro, comenzaba a cansarse y decidio volver a casa, después reportaría esto a su padre.

Camino lentamente hasta la salida hasta que encontró a un hombre arriba de una copa de un árbol que estaba justo a unos escasos 15 metros de ella, no podía distinguir bien su figura por la sombra pero cuando el hombre bajo para quedarse frente a ella, no supo que le inpresiono si semejante velocidad o que tenia un Adonis delante de ella. Un hombre que tenia una belleza impresionante, tenia los ojos negros como la brea tan profundos como un abismo sin fondo, un cabello azabache tan alborotado, sin embargo eso no le quitaba lo guapo, siendo sincera, le daba un toque rebelde y juvenil, bien su piel era blanca palida, incluso mas palida que la de ella, su cuerpo oh por dios su cuerpo, era un… era un… no sabia como describirlos, dios si algún dia se casaba desearía que fuera con ese hombre que estaba delante de ella, tenia el cuerpo de un dios griego.

-ejem…- carraspeo el azabache al ver la mirada poco disimulada que le mandaba su nueva "alumna" –señorita Haruno, perdón por el retraso, me perdi en el sendero de la vida, deberíamos empezar ya-

No obtuvo respuesta, la chica estaba embelezada con ese Adonis que le posaba como si fuera su muso.

-Señorita Haruno- llamo alto el pelinegro al ver que no obtenia respuestas.

-Sakura- solo dijo laa pelirrosa ganándose un ¿eh? De su nuevo y malditamente sensual sensei.

-le he dicho que me llame Sakura- ordeno altanera mente la haruno. Sasuke la miro serio y le dijo… lo ciento no tengo esas confianzas con mis alumnos.

-todavia…- puntualizo sakura mordiéndose el labio sensualmente…

HASTA AQUÍ JEJEJE USTEDES ME DICEN SI QUIEREN UNA SEGUNDA PARTE JEJEJEJ ESPERO LES GUSTE, ME PNDRE A ESCRIBIR EL NARUHINA AUNQUE NO SE SI LO TERMINE JEJEJ TENGO QUE IR AL GYM MAS TARDE U_U BUENO NI MODO JJEJEJE ME ESFORZARE *-*


End file.
